Music is her life, well and Edward
by Aerianna Lupin
Summary: 127 years have gone by since he left her, Bella's carried on with her life, but apart of her is still missing, what happens when Edward finds her and doesn't want want to leave her again? and what about Bella's little secret? ADOPTED BY SamanthaIsquiero1
1. She sings

**A/N Hey everyone this is my first fanfic EVER!!! Please tell me what you think!! No flames please**

**She Sings**

'Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me.  
(going under)  
Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.  
(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm...

So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)  
I won't be broken again (again)  
I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm going under (going under)  
I'm going under (drowning in you)  
I'm going under'

As I finished that last note the crowd went crazy, "Thank you" I shouted into the microphone as I walked off the stage.

"That was awesome" exclaimed Josh, "I know, I can't wait till tomorrow, we'll have an even bigger crowd" I said

I walked to my dressing room, Melissa my assistant was waiting for me

"You have some people waiting for you, I know you don't like seeing people after a show like this but the refused to leave"

I sighed I quickly got dressed and went outside to meet the people who were giving my staff a hard time

As I turned the corner I saw him standing there glaring at the security guard, he still took my breath away

"Edward!"


	2. Flashback

**A/N Please R&R!! this is taken from pages 68-70 in **_**New Moon.**_

**Song from last chapter the video is in my profile.**

**Flashback**

_"Bella, we're leaving."_

_I took a deep breath, too. This was an acceptable option._

_I thought I was prepared. But 1 still had to ask._

_"Why now? Another year—"_

_"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in_

_Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's_

_claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon_

_regardless."_

_His answer confused me. I thought the point of leaving_

_was to let his family live in peace. Why did we have to_

_leave if they were going? I stared at him, trying to understand_

_what he meant._

_He stared back coldly._

_With a roll of nausea, I realized I'd misunderstood._

_"When you say __we__—," I whispered._

_"I mean my family and myself. ' Each word separate_

_and distinct._

_I shook my head back and forth mechanically, trying to_

_clear it. He waited without any sign of impatience. It took_

_a few minutes before I could speak._

_"Okay," I said. "I'll come with you."_

_"You can't, Bella. Where we're going . . . It's not the_

_right place for you."_

_"Where you are is the right place for me."_

_"I'm no good for you, Bella."_

_"Don't be ridiculous." I wanted to sound angry, but it_

_just sounded like I was begging. "You're the very best part_

_of my life."_

_"My world is not for you," he said grimly._

_"What happened with Jasper—that was nothing,_

_Edward! Nothing!"_

_"You're right," he agreed. "It was exactly what was to_

_be expected."_

_"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you_

_would stay—"_

_"As long as that was best for you," he interrupted to_

_correct me._

_"No/ __This is about my soul, isn't it?" I shouted, furious,_

_the words exploding out of me—somehow it still sounded_

_like a plea. "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care,_

_Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want_

_it without you—it's yours already!"_

_He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the_

_ground for a long moment. His mouth twisted the tiniest_

_bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different,_

_harder—like the liquid gold had frozen solid._

_"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke_

_the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face,_

_watching as I absorbed what he was really saying._

_There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a_

_few times, sifting through them for their real intent._

_"You . . . don't . . . want me?" I tried out the words,_

_confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order._

_"No."_

All this came back to me as I saw him, I couldn't believe he found me, that's what I've been waiting for.

So why don't I feel happy?


	3. I'm Soo Sorry!

Author's Note

**Okay so I know I haven't updated since like November, but my brother ha a Kidney Problem, so his kidneys don't work properly, and things have been really hectic, so I haven't really been able to think of what to write, so I'll try to update soon. If you have any ideas for the story or where you would like it to go please let me know, maybe it'll cure my writer's block. ******** I'll try and update soon!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note

Hey Everyone! I'm sorry to say that I won't be continueing this story. I don't really know where I want this story to go anymore, and I'm just not into this story anymore. I might come back and finish this story, but I don't really know yet. If anyone wants to take over this story, just let me know and I'll send you the story. Please don't just take the story without asking. Just mssg me if you'd like to take over this story.

XxHannah Lupinx 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note

Hey everyone! Just to let everyone know I will be discontinuing this story. But SamanthaIsquierdo1 will be taking over it. I will be posting more stories, so if anyone is interested in reading my future stories, then you might want to put me on Author Alert.

xXHannah LupinXx


	6. PLZ READ

**I am posting this a temporary chapter.**

**This is actually about how Fanfiction is deleting stories with too much sex or violence. Fanfiction will be losing a lot of readers and authors if this happens. Please take the time read what is below and I promise you the new chapter will be posted.**

**Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.**

**Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.  
For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.**

**It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.**

**If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.**

**While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.**

**For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.**

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**dracohalo117**

**VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost**

**SamCrow**

**Blood Brandy**

**Dusk666**

**Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven**

**BlackRevenant**

**Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu**

**Horocrux**

**socras01  
Kumo no Makoto**

**Biskoff**

**Korraganitar the NightShadow**

**NightInk**

**Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi**

**SpiritWriterXXX**

**Ace6151**

**FleeingReality**

**Harufu  
Exiled crow**

**Slifer1988**

**Dee Laynter**

**Angeldoctor**

**Final Black Getsuga**

**ZamielRaizunto**

**Fenris187  
blood enraged**

**arashiXnoXkami**

**Masane Amaha's King**

**Blueexorist**

**Nero Angelo Sparda**

**Sharkteeth**

**DAPC**

**Kyuubi16**

**bunji the wolf**

**EternalKnight219**

**Wolvenstrom**

**donalgraeme**

**Rin O' Gen  
Fuyutaro son**

**Kikyohater220**

**chaos-bardock**

**Leafy8765**

**Philip Ontakos**

**tamys**

**kenegi**

**angelbeets**

**juia**

**DirkSamuelsMusicTheory**

**Rin O' Gen  
Blood Shifter2  
Plague's Vengeance  
Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape**

**Voldyismyfather**

**finnickodairlover**

**Marine76**

**petersgirl2011**

**If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this**

**Also there is a petition running on the change . org website just type in fanfiction in the search bar and sign! PLEASE! THEY ARE APPARENTLY REMOVING FICS WITH EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT AND VIOLENCE!  
See you in .net  
Save .net**

**LET ME KNOW IF I CAN ADD YOU NAME TO THE LIST!**

THERE IS A FANFICTION BOYCOTT THIS WEEKEND. FROM FRIDAY TO SUNDAY, FUCK THEM! THAT MIGHT BE THE LAST FUCK, I GET TO WRITE ON THIS SITE LOL!


End file.
